


Poetry Half-Drabbles: Animated Characters Edition

by ioanite



Series: Fandom Half-Drabbles [3]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951), Batman: The Animated Series, Beauty and the Beast (1991), Puss in Boots (2011), The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Poetry, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ioanite/pseuds/ioanite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even more 50 word stories based off poetry, this time surrounding some of my favorite animated characters. Surprisingly, it is not completely Disney-centric...only 3/5ths Disney-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Round One

**Author's Note:**

> For those of who you didn't see/weren't interested in my other versions of this...
> 
> This whole thing came about from a meme floating around on Livejournal in which you pick five fandoms, put them in alphabetical order, get five random poems from a poetry site, take the fifth line from each, and then use those lines to write a 50 word drabble. And since I like a challenge...
> 
> I wound up doing it twice; once by putting the titles of the poems in alphabetical order, and once by putting the lines from the poems in alphabetical order. I've separated the attempts into two different chapters for your convenience.
> 
> I do apologize to those of you who don't like having multiple stories crammed into one entry, but I didn't feel comfortable having a different story for each drabble, _especially_ considering how short they are. However, each fandom is clearly marked, so hopefully you'll be able to quickly scroll and find the one you want.

1\. **Alice in Wonderland** (“Oh I called him all the night-time, as I walked the wood alone;”— _The Convalescent_ , by Robert Service.)

“Cheshire?” Alice called, as she moved through the woods, “Cheshire, where are you?”

There was no response, but then, she didn’t exactly expect one. What little she’d seen of him had shown that he would only appear when he wished to; in many ways, very much like a normal cat.

 

2\. **Batman: The Animated Series** (“(say you think he's drunk”— _Elephant Poem_ , by Judy Grahan.)

Edward Nygma took a large swallow of wine as he scribbled furiously on a pad of paper, planning out more riddles to trip up that damned Bat. To an outsider, his writing would look like a drunken scrawl, but he knew better. A messy hand just meant a clever mind.

 

3\. **Beauty and the Beast** (“Springing so forthright from the heart”— _Ernie Pyle_ , by Robert Service.)

Belle gasped at the sight of the…thing standing in front of her in the thin shaft of light. Her lungs tightened with fear, and her mind was racing frantically, but it was her heart, and her love of her father, that allowed her to say;

“You have my word.”

 

4\. **The Lion King** (“He had always taken funerals in his stride--”— _Mid-Term Break_ , by Seamus Heaney.)

Nala knelt at Mufasa’s burial mound, tears rolling down her cheeks. Their king gone, and Simba too…it seemed impossible that they could come back from this.

She glanced up at King Scar, watching over the mourning with almost cold detachment. How could he be so calm about it all?

 

5\. **Puss In Boots** (“I'd give my biggest Bobolink!”— _What Would I Give to See His Face?_ , by Emily Dickinson.)

Kitty vaulted over the wall and scampered into one of her hidey-holes, catching her breath before she examined her prize. It was a bird, the biggest, fattest bird hanging in the poultry seller’s stall, and she’d snatched it in broad daylight. She grinned; dinner tonight would be delicious indeed.


	2. Round Two

1\. **Alice in Wonderland** (“and fall to earth into indifferent ponds.”— _Duino Elegies: The Fourth Elegy_ , by Ranier Maria Wilke.)

Alice watched, fascinated, as a golden leaf dropped into a nearby puddle. “I’m sorry,” the leaf said as it settled down, “I don’t mean to be a bother.”

“No trouble at all,” the puddle answered jovially, “I barely felt a thing.”

“Curiouser and curiouser.” Alice murmured to herself, moving on.

 

2\. **Batman: The Animated Series** (“Rose leaves, when the rose is dead,”— _To_ , by Percy Bysshe Shelley.)

“A cane supports my hip, yet enhances my beauty all the more. Alchemy cannot change me, nor can a winter sunset. Find me, and you find the gold.” The Riddler read out, before smirking proudly. “Well? Pure genius, yes?”

Ivy just rolled her eyes and continued pruning her rose bushes.

 

3\. **Beauty and the Beast** (“The House support itself”— _The Props assist the House_ , by Emily Dickinson.)

“Is the…is the castle alive too?” Belle asked, as a board creaked under her feet.

“Oh no,” Cogsworth said with a reassuring smile, “It’s truly inanimate. Well, at least, it hasn’t been talking. Probably for the best, eh?”

Belle nodded, promising herself that she’d tread carefully, just in case.

 

4\. **The Lion King** (“Then we hide our brave face”— _We don’t cry—Tim and I_ , by Emily Dickinson.)

Nala bowed her head before Scar (she refused to call him king), hoping her submissive posture masked the look of disgust on her face. Come nightfall, she would be gone from Pride Rock, looking for anyone willing to help. All she had to do was last a few more hours.

 

5\. **Puss In Boots** (“Though they be dim, yet she is light enough,”— _Elegy II: The Anagram_ , by John Donne.)

Kitty crept through the darkened tavern, heading for the lock box. She didn’t dare light a lantern, and the slightest creak would alert the bartender to her presence. But she wasn’t worried; with her sharp eyes and her clever paws, she’d get out of here without anyone being the wiser.


End file.
